


Safe

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), The Poseidon Adventure (1972)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Minor Injuries, Natural Disasters, New Year's Eve, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Rescue, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other, capsized ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: This wasn't the way the Losers wanted New Year's Eve to be like on a dreaded night the Poseidon capsizes in the middle of the ocean. (If you like this one-shot maybe I will write more)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	Safe

Finally, the ship stopped. Except it was now upside down in the middle of the ocean not even remotely close to land or any other ships passing through the area.

Slowly, the emergency lights were trying to turn on, giving some light to all the passengers who were scrambled out on the floor covered in wreckage. Tables, chairs, party streamers, pieces of glass, and even the piano were crushed under those who were unlucky. 

Painfully sitting up, Bill took a moment to take everything in as his head swirled. Once he came to, it felt like a mistake to witness dead bodies clustered around him in this strange upside-down world.

“Bill? Bill?” Someone was calling his name. Mike helped him to his feet. For a moment, Bill leaned against Mike feeling as if his legs turned to jello. “Are you okay?”

That was a good question indeed. One moment, they were celebrating the new year, then the ship’s crew was announcing an emergency over the loudspeaker, followed by tumbling over the walls, and now… he was standing on what was once the ceiling. 

Spitting out blood, Ben crawled out from a pile of wreckage. Just a few feet away from him a lady caught on fire. People were still falling, having been clinging to the tables. One man lost his grip on a table, falling into the glass window. The shattering was a horrific noise.

Beverly! Where was she?

Painfully touching his head, Richie felt warm wetness dripping as he stood up on his shaking legs. He remembered slamming through a glass panel when the ship… whatever the hell just happened. His glasses… they were displayed around his ears. One of the lenses was broken.

Eddie. The last time he saw Eddie was when they were separated. He was holding onto his hand so tightly, refusing to let go, but he slipped out. No, he had to be alive. He had…

A woman’s dead eyes stared up at him. Feeling his stomach lurch, Richie vomited all over the floor.

“Richie!” It was Bill, politely trying to run through a crowd of people. It wasn’t easy to walk on the ceiling as it was uneven. Mike put a hand on Richie’s back as Ben offered him a handkerchief to clean his mouth.

“Is this the ship’s way of bringing in the new year?” Richie’s voice croaked, wiping his mouth.

“No, it was a rogue wave,” Mike explained. “They’re very rare but they have had a history throughout the ocean.” Mike felt so guilty. Were his friends going to think that he got them into danger again? All he wanted was for them to enjoy New Year’s Eve. and five years of being back together as The Losers Club. 

“Richie, your head is bleeding.” Bill worried pointed out. He kept a hand on his shoulder making sure to keep his friend steady.

The entire ballroom was filled with people trying to figure out what they should do and trying to locate each other. That wasn’t going well. A number of passengers were dead or injured. And the glass windows were surrounded by the intimidating ocean water, just waiting to pour in. It was amazing that they were even holding up.

“Eddie!” Richie called out to his husband, taking off without the other Losers. Ben was close behind, still tasting blood in his mouth as he looked around for Beverly. Please, let her be okay. She couldn’t get hurt right now.

Richie’s mind felt as if it were spiraling. Did he drink too much? It was New Year’s Eve after all. He could have just passed out drunk after kissing Eddie. No, it was real, unfortunately.

“Beverly? Are you okay? Answer me, please!” Ben’s voice cracked. Other people were calling out all sorts of names deeming it as impossible to find the right person.

“Everyone stay where you are!” The Captain ordered the ballroom, struggling to stand on a pile of wreckage. 

“EDDIE!” Richie’s voice howled. He was close to dropping to his knees.

“B-Ben…”

That voice. “Beverly?”

“Richie…” Whimpered Eddie’s voice. 

Richie’s head turned in every direction making his neck ache. “Where are they?” he desperately asked his friends. 

Bill and Mike pointed upwards. What, were they kidding? Oh…

Craning their necks, Beverly and Eddie were clinging to the backside of a table that was still attached to the floor (now ceiling). They were together, holding the hands of each other, clinging to the table. They were not going to make any subtle movement in fear that the table could let go.

“We’re up here,” Beverly’s voice cracked.

Eddie’s lip trembled, staring into Richie’s eyes. “R-Richie…”

Feeling his heart throbbing, Richie put his hands out in front of him. “Stay still. We’re going to get you down from there!”

Helpless, Richie turned to his friends, begging for an idea. Anything. Other passengers caught sight of what was happening, worrying, despite their own injuries.

Mike looked around until he caught sight of a drape dangling from the wall. Swiping it off, Mike immediately went to work. “Everybody grab hold of a corner! Spread it out!”

“What are they doing?” Eddie asked Beverly. Beverly watched, having an idea of what they were going to do to try and get them down.

Once the drape was spread out enough, Mike looked up at them. “You’re going to have to jump!”

“What are you insane?” Eddie’s voice trembled.

As insane as this idea was, it was the only way. “Come on, Eds, you can’t stay up there. Your feet belong on the ground!” Richie tried to make him laugh. His heart ached to see the frightened look in Eddie’s eyes. And that painful way he said his name.

“Not all at once,” Ben instructed. “Bev, why don’t you jump first to show Eddie how. Just take it nice and smoothly.”

“Smoothly? How is this going to be nice and smooth?” Eddie ridiculed Ben’s plan.

Beverly was just starting to get into place, moving her dress out of the way. “We have to try, Eddie.”

“What? What if you go right through the drape? Or you could miss it! And there is all the risk that…”

Beverly put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. She swung her legs over the edge. “It’s going to be fine. Just watch how I do it.”

Looking down, her heart pounded. No, she did crazier things than this. She could do this. Leaping off the table, Beverly was barely able to scream, falling through the air until she landed right into the drape.

Placing it down on the ground, Beverly ran into Ben’s arms who hugged her very tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Ben whispered into her ear. He wrapped a comforting hand right around her back, careful not to press too tightly.

“I was so worried about you!” Beverly whimpered, the tears hitting his jacket.

Now they had to prepare the drape again, lifting it up for Eddie. Eddie’s fingers gripped the table. He was shaking so hard that even the table was shivering. No matter how hard he tried to focus on his breathing, his throat was closing up.

“I c-can’t… I can’t do this…” He shook his head, looking away from the incredible height.

“Eddie, don’t you do that!” Richie warned him. “You can do it!”

Eddie knew he shouldn’t doubt himself. Doubting himself was what he did for years. But this… and what was going to happen after? The ship turned over for Christ’s sake!

“Rich, talk to him,” Bill encouraged, nudging Richie. “It’ll help him.”

Richie craned his neck, smiling crookedly. “Eddie, I need you down here. Remember, you’re braver than you think.” Just then he had an idea. “If you don’t jump… I’m gonna sing my favorite song which is your least favorite!”

This got Eddie’s attention. “You wouldn’t…”

Richie smiled, mischievously. “Oh, you know I would!”

Now, Eddie carefully pushed his legs towards the edge of the table. This felt like the movie Vertigo. It was so far down.

“On the count of three,” Richie encouraged. Once he started counting other passengers joined in. “One… two… THREE!”

Jumping, Eddie screamed, holding onto nothing, until landing uncomfortably into the drape. Running to him, Richie took Eddie’s hand, kissing it. The man was groggy, so Eddie remained on the ground for a bit trying to take everything in.

“Richie…” Eddie’s voice wavered.

“It’s okay, Eddie, you’re safe now,” Richie soothed him, relaxing his hand against Eddie’s beating heart. ‘I’m right here.”

Finally, Eddie looked up and saw Richie, his eyes growing wide at the blood dripping from his head. “Shit, what happened to your head?” He dove up like lightning.

Richie relaxed him. “No… it’s nothing.”

“Are you kidding? This cut looks deep! You need to put something over this before you get an infection or worse…”

Relaxing him, Richie looked into his eyes, place a hand on his face. The danger finally hit them. The couple hugged, tightly, their anxiety slowly drifting away.

“Oh, Rich, what are we going to do?” Eddie asked him, holding his husband tightly.

“We’ll think of something.”


End file.
